Don't Forget
by Kiyoshi-pure
Summary: In 1905, Edward had fallen in love with Bella. After leaving, Bella was changed, but only partialy, and saved by one of her limited own. Now, 104 years later, everything has changed, and Mika can't seem to understand how to handle it.
1. Every soft tear

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

Summary: Bella met Edward in 1905, he was born in 1801, (the other's are born and join at the normal times however) but in 1905, Edward left Bella, and when she ran after him, Victoria ran into her. 104 years later, it's 2009, everything is about the same. Bella's shield protected her from some of the poison, making her half a vampire, and along in her journey, she makes a friend or two, will she be whole again, or has the hollow space in her chest where her heart should be still empty?

Xox

"_Bella, I don't want you to come with me" Those words I could never forget. He said them, and it hurt, every time I dreamt about them, the hole in my chest caused me more pain. Now came time for my lines, the dreadful, fear inspiring lines that made it all snap in._

"_You… don't… want me? The hole in my chest pulsed in fiery pain._

"_No" his cold words echoed, over and over again. The hole in my chest continued to pulse in pain, over and over again. My world faded into black._

I opened my eyes to the soft lavender paint, the ward green covers, the blurs of books on the tall bookcase that made up a good deal of the wall to my left. I focused in on a post-it note taped to my face. Annoyed, I ripped it off and examined it.

_Bella, when to store for food. Will make sure to bring home chocolate and bananas. Sorry you're still hurting. Mika :)_

I sighed and got out of my bed. I walked down the small hall into the bathroom. After a shower, drying my hair straight, and sighing forty times at my appearance, I went and got dressed. I looked at what I had, a pair of light and faded blue jeans and a green sweater. It would do today, Mika would be happy to see me in green, and it would keep me warm. Who was Mika you ask, my best friend, and the only family I had now. When Victoria had attacked me, Mika had seen her in her search for food, and- though her memories- saw Victoria had recently turned me to keep me miserable. She came to my side and stayed with me till I was finished. I later found out she was a half vampire, Aro's daughter no less, but Aro had sent her to the Cullens, his trustful and loyal friend Carlisle was uninformed, and so was she, she didn't know they had moved. I asked why Aro had sent her here; she said it was so Aro could keep her safe; so many vampires liking her blood, Aro wanted her safe. We moved from place to place, taking each other's company because of our hard past, because of who we were, and we became friends. Mika looked after me in my hard years; she was my shoulder to cry on.

I walked into the kitchen and searched for something to eat, I finally settled on some peanut butter and celery. I sat at the table and ate my odd breakfast when Mika walked in through the door. She looked at me for a moment- probably debating whether or not to take back her beloved peanut butter back. She decided against it since I seemed to be in a better mood and put away our stock of food.

"So, how was your trip?" I asked.

"Fine, but they ran out of ice-cream with peanut butter in it, so my mood for the next week may be all irritable." She commented.

"I never thought peanut butter would be an addiction for anyone until I met you" I muttered.

She laughed and walked into the living room. I heard a bit of rustling then she came back, holding something behind her back. I cocked my brow at her and she smiled. She held out a small box with shiny ocean blue wrapping paper on it and a black bow. She handed it to me and sat down beside me. I cocked my brow higher at her and opened it. In there was a pair of sapphire earrings she had been wanting to get me, held in place by white gold, they were beautiful studs, modest and perfect, and she said she loved blue on me once, but never brought it up after she found out why I hated her saying that. I smiled and hugged her.

"You're amazing" I told her.

"Yeah, now put them on, you need them for registration today" she told me. It occurred to me why she was in her favorite top today. A red blouse with spaghetti straps, long layered ruffles in simple red flower patterns and black lace on the neck line. Under that she had on a black top that exposed the tops of her shoulders and came past her wrist. She was wearing dark blue boot-cut jeans and her flat furry black boots.

"Crud, no wonder your dressed in your favorite everything" I muttered.

She smiled and went to her room; she came out with a Coldplay CD, her favorite band with her favorite song, Viva La Vida. It was a little tradition of ours, on registration, we would bring as many of our favorites as we could. I sighed and pulled out my Iphone to check the time- 11:09.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Yep" she said, popping the P ever so slightly.

"Let's go then" I said, walking out the front door, Mika just behind me. We walked down the five blocks to the school and headed to the office where the line began. We got class schedules, locker slips, P.E. clothes- oh joy oh bliss, note heavy sarcasm- and it finally came down to I.D. pictures. I had taken mine, and for once, it wasn't utter crud. Mika was currently getting hers taken when I set eyes on the disheveled bronze hair that was set on the most gorgeous inhuman face I have ever seen in all my existence. I watched him joke with this blonde girl for a few moments and turned to Mika, trying to keep my mind off his handsome face. Why me? Why now! He doesn't love me anymore, he's got some new girlfriend, someone to make him happy when I couldn't, why do I have to be punished further? My thoughts consisted of questions like this until I felt a tap on my shoulder. I was so afraid it was Edward I didn't say anything.

"Bella? Bella" her voice trailed off to catch my attention as much as possible.

I turned to see Mika, she was watching me concerned, I'm sure she knew. "Time to leave?" she asked, she knew fully what was happening. I nodded and we left.

xox

o-ki-kay-kies! review and make me a happy author!

Review.... Right here \/


	2. Every tearless sob

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

Okay, so… yeah, R&R!

Xox-Edward's POV-xox

I was sitting on my couch, my legs pulled up to my chest, rocking slowly in a vain attempt to comfort myself. I kept telling myself that she had lived a happy full life, that she had fallen in love with a truly nice guy, had children and been happy. I kept telling myself that I would be okay, that she had soon forgotten me, moved on even when I couldn't, that I could be happy for her life. I had many times over thought about checking in on her, just one night so see if she was happy, googling her to see when she had died, where she had lived, who she fell in love with, who her children were, but I knew I would only go further into the hole that was in my chest, the very one I had carved into myself. That hole was my grave, the one that reminded me of the great beauty I had given up on, who had made my existence so important it was near perfect. I had so many regrets about that day in the forest, but I needed to try and forget.

Life these days had become meaningless. I had many times considered going to the Volturi, but then I remembered how Bella would have wanted me to live happily. Even then, my family had stopped me, kept me from going, from rejoining Bella. I want to love her again, to feel her warmth, to see her again. She was so unselfish she loved those she should have hated, she sacrificed all she had for those she loved, and then some. How could someone not love her?

There was a soft knock on my door. "Edward, it's time to go to registration" Alice said.

I sighed and got dressed in something presentable. I even tried to comb my messy hair with no prevail. I walked down and heard the thoughts of my siblings.

_I wonder why he always hurts so much, it's not normal. I wish he would tell someone_- Jasper

_Look who finally came out of his cave_- Rosalie. Her thoughts sounded kind and caring- unusual for her personality- but it still stung like everyone else's.

_Yay! Eddie's out, maybe I can play with him!_- Emmett. I internally growled at that name.

_My poor son. I wish he had someone to love still_- Carlisle. Ah, Carlisle, how many times he's thought that. He even tried to match me up Rosalie when she was changed.

_I wish he hadn't left Bella; I hate how he gets_- Alice. Alice was the only other person- besides Carlisle- who knew.

_Hey Edward, how are you feeling?_- Esme asked gingerly. I managed a smile for her. She smiled back.

"You should really hunt soon" Carlisle commented.

"Yeah, Jasper, want to come?" I asked. He nodded and walked out the door, me right behind him.

I had hunted a mountain lion, Jasper had gotten two bears. When we were finished, we ran home.

"So, why do you hurt so much? It never makes sense to me" Jasper asked, genuinely curious.

"The same reason you would if you lost Alice" I explained. His face was pained at the thought.

We made it home and I drove us to the school, Forks High School. The original building from a hundred years ago had been destroyed in some way, shape or form, and had been rebuilt. We got through the normal routine, that is, until picture time. We walked into the library and got in line. There I smelt a smell so good it was intoxicating. I searched for the source, a beautiful girl with long, dark brown hair that cascaded down her back, brushing against her delicate and curvy waist. She had pale skin and soft features. She looked over, and I saw those big, warm brown eyes. Those eyes brought me joy and pain. She looked just like Bella, identical to the day I left her.

I knew this wasn't Bella, but probably her great granddaughter, so I tried to act normal and joke with Rosalie, who happened to be standing right next to me. I glanced over and saw another girl next to my love's descendant. This one had skin even paler that Bella had, piercing green eyes and pin straight black hair that brushed just past her shoulders with layers climbing their way up.

_Bella? What's happening?- this mystery girl's thoughts brought me pain?_ She glanced over at me.

_What the? This girl went from concerned and loving to hate filled and furious!_- Jasper.

_Him! I can't believe it! He's here! Oh crud, he probably heard me!_- Had Bella told her children, and the generations following them? It was possible, but not something the Bella I knew would do. The Bella I knew.

Xox

Okay, I want a present, and the way to give it to me is via review. A review is not just you telling me what you thought, but that you read the story, that you finished the chapter, that you went far enough to show me. So, review, because sharing is caring!

Share and Care!

Review!

\m/ (*;*) \m/


	3. Warm cookies

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

Xox-Mika's POV(cuz' everyone wants a ticket into the crazy girl's mind!)-xox

It had been two weeks since Registration, and school started tomorrow, all Bella had done was sit in her room, crying. I asked her if she wanted to move somewhere else, but she said no. Right now I was in the internet, waiting for my cookies to finish baking. I finally got bored and shifted through old memories I had.

(flashback)

_I was walking through the forest, searching for the house my father had told me of. I had seen it before, but only vaguely, reaching though his memories always gave me a headache. I saw a vampire a bit older than I was walk past me. I flipped through some of her memories, they were of this young man, she had admired him from afar, never talked to him, but when he did, she found out he was already in love, with a human of all things. She was incredibly jealous of this human, stealing away the man she had wanted as her mate. He had just left this girl, and her pain burned her, so this woman- Victoria, it seems- had bitten her, recently, a good ten minutes ago. She had done this so she could suffer without love, because this man they both loved had told her he didn't want her._

_I ran to this girl's side. She was beautiful, dark brown hair; it was falling in beautiful waves to the gentle curve that formed the small of her back. He eyes were a warm brown, probably in the process of turning crimson. I sat by her side, holding her hand, rubbing soft circles on it, promising her that I wouldn't leave. I should have though. She would be a newborn, and I would still be a half human, with a beating heart and warm red blood. She didn't scream, she fought them off, trying her hardest to keep quiet, since we weren't far from her home. After a few hours, I heard men coming to search for her, I picked her up and ran, not wanting them harmed. I came to a small clearing in the trees, a thick wall between us and any other human._

_After a while, I finally noticed I could not see any of her memories. I pushed this thought into the back of my mind and kept trying to sooth her. Almost three day had past, and she opened her still warm brown eyes. Her skin was as warm as mine was, and she didn't crave my blood, but almost all the scars that had been on her body had disappeared, leaving the crescent on the pale skin covering her soft delicate wrist._

"_Hello Bella" I greeted her warmly. She jumped up and crouched up against a nearby tree at a vampire speed. "How are you feeling?"_

"_Tired" she muttered. Her eyes were so sad, I wanted to hug her._

"_Are you thirsty at all?" I asked._

"_No, not really. I'm kind of hungry though, can we go eat something?" she asked._

"_Do you know what you are?" I asked._

_She nodded. "A vampire"_

_I was puzzled why she was so calm, controlled. Why didn't she want my blood? I looked up at her to see she was standing, looking around, probably distracted by her new found sight. She began to walk over to me and tripped on what I guess would be her own feet. She blushed brightly._

"_You are the weirdest newborn ever" I muttered. I had seen many from other's memories._

"_A what?" she asked curious._

"_A newborn, it's what we call newly changed vampires, they stay newborn for about a year" I explained. She nodded and looked over at me._

"_Vampire hearts don't beat, both ours are" she stated._

"_I'm a half vampire, my father is Aro of the Volturi, my mother was Aria Rosalia, she was a human woman, and my father found her one day after she was brought in to be killed along with many other humans. My father fell in love with her voice and wished her to be his. They had three years of happiness, and he refused to turn her, but one morning, he found out she was pregnant with his child. Two weeks later his daughter was born- Makina Aria. My mother died after child birth because my father couldn't save her in time. I lived with him in Voltura, but after I was full grown, many of the vampires found me incredibly appetizing. So he told me to find his beloved friend Carlisle, a kind and civilized vampire, against killing humans. He drank the blood of animals to keep himself going, so my father knew I would be safe. He sent me here, and upon my search a found another vampire, who looked as though she might kill me, but her thoughts were of how happy she was that you would be miserable. I learned of the sadness you had gone through and rushed to help you. Knowing what he did, I don't feel I could leave you" I told her._

_She had listened closely, her thoughts dwelling on certain parts. "Carlisle and his son left" she told me._

"_They did?" I asked._

"_Yes, and I don't know where they are, I'm sorry" she said._

"_It is alright, but I would like to know, who was he?" I asked. This memory brought her pain._

"_My love, Edward Cullen, Carlisle was his father, his creator, and I loved Edward, but he left me. He told me he didn't want me anymore" she told me. I got to my feet and pulled her into a hug._

"_I am so sorry" I told her. She cried on my shoulder and I rubbed circles onto her back._

_After a while, I took her to a nearby city called Port Angeles. I found a diner, and we ate there. She ordered a salad and garlic chicken, I ordered a bowl of soup and a house salad. We sat there, waiting for out waters to come when she brought up a question on her mind._

"_You said her thoughts were of Edward, can you read minds too?" she asked._

"_No, I can read memories, but a thought is a memory, so after it has been thought, I can read it with ease. All I have to do is see the person and think about them." I told her. "Except you, you must have some sort of shield, because I can't read your thoughts"_

"_I always thought I was some freak. Edward could read every mind apart from my own" she told me._

"_Nope, you're most likely a shield, I think you advert mental attacks, because I think I could easily bite you without problems, I met a vampire to adverts physical attacks, you can't touch her without feeling like your burning."_

"_hmm… maybe I could move the shield" she said._

"_I could show you how. I later found out I can give other my own memories, which mostly consist of thoughts. I always thought I was just seeing them as I thought of the person, but it's more like wires of my brain have connected with them. It's a rather odd feeling." I told her._

_Our food came and we talked for a while, finally going to find a motel to sleep. I had asked Bella if she wanted to go home, but she said no, she wanted to get far away from Forks, to stay with me._

(end of flashback)

The sound from the timer tore me from my memories. I got up and checked on the cookies. Perfect. I pulled them out of the oven and placed them on top of the stove to cool. I picked out a dark blue plate and transferred the fluffy cookies over. I allowed them to sit there and walked upstairs to the family room to watch some TV, maybe play Wii if I got bored enough. After two reruns of NCIS, four Wii tennis games, one broken vase, and one shattered flower pot- thank you clumsiness- I gave up and went down stairs to eat a cookie and offer some to Bella.

When I walked in, Bella was in her bed, the covers pulled over her face, her hair scattered over the pillow. I sat down beside her. "Bella, would you like a cookie?" I asked. She opened her eyes groggily and I saw they were incredibly red from crying. She took a cookie and nibbled on it greedily. I smiled and ate them with her.

When she had finished I put it on the side table, on top of her tall pile of books, and pulled her close. She tucked her head under the crook of my pale neck and cried. I soothed her for hours until darkness washed over us both.

I woke up that morning, Bella beside me, breathing quietly. I had a good half hour before her alarm woke her, so I went to take a shower. I dried and flat ironed my hair pin straight, just the way I loved it, and went into my room to get dressed. I put on a shirt that came above belly button with little square, green sequins forming a bigger square. I pulled out a dark green tank-top and pulled the two on, the tank-top on top. I put on a pair of boot-cut jeans and black flats. I walked out of my room and into the hallway. I heard the soft sound of the shower and walked into the kitchen. I prepared blueberry pancakes and put out some chocolate chip muffins I had bought two days ago.

Bella walked in and sat down at the table. She was softly humming something to herself, either to make me feel happy, of she really was happy. "Morning Bella, hungry?"

"Yes" she said. I smiled and handed her a fresh plate of pancakes and a muffin. "Yum! This looks good" she began to eat.

Around seven thirty, we left for school. On the way there, we talked about where to meet, I told her about some movie I had watched yesterday, until we were finally on the steps of Forks High School. At that moment, we both took in a deep breath and exhaled. I looked over at her and she nodded. I walked up with her. It was normal that we were nervous; we were trying to pass for freshmen, so we should be nervous.

We walked up and looked for our lockers, they were in alphabetical order, so since we were signed up under the last name of Damietra, I was almost expecting to be near the Cullen jerk, what I wasn't expecting were the others. I saw a petite little girl with spiky black hair down a couple lockers, next to her was a tall, lean boy with honey blonde hair and a pained expression. Beside Bella was a gorgeous blonde haired girl, the one I saw next to that jerk that broke my best friend's heart. Smiling at her was a tall, muscular, and over all, rather big guy with short, curly, dark brown hair. They were all pale, with golden eyes, like vegetarians should have.

I closed my locker- which was underneath Bella's- and noticed the blonde boy was staring at me, curiosity in his eyes. I shook it off and walked to my first class with Bella. She and I had English for our first hour, so it would go off pretty easily; other than that, I was pretty alone.

We took our seats and chatted for the last few minutes we had together. The teacher stood up from her desk just as the bell rang and began the usual lecture. I listened half heartedly. I really wanted to go find that jerk and punch him in the face, but I wasn't too strong, barely in fact, so I would probably break my hand, but if I left a mark or any form of pain on him it would be worth shattering my entire arm. I finally felt a slight tug on my shoulder and looked up to see Bella.

"Next class Mika, stop thinking whatever you're thinking before your late" she said. I walked out with her, I had Gym second period, and her Geometry class was on the way.

"So… what if I see him?" I asked.

"Promise me you won't look into his memories, I don't want you to know what he did while I was gone" she said.

"Please!" I begged, folding my hands together to help.

"No, not any of the Cullens" I looked at her in disbelief. I quickly pulled on my famous pout and my big kitten eyes. She shook her head. "Please, for me?"

I nodded and trudged off to P.E. and sat down on the bleachers, apparently four of the five P.E. couches had panic attacks and they couldn't keep the biggest class period under control. I looked around and saw that jerk. I pulled out my I-pod and put on _Viva La Vida_ so I could sing along in my head without raising his suspicions. I kept to myself, quiet at mind, a first for me. I could have pictured a new place, a beach, a mountain, a river, but with my picture, my mind was far to free, and I didn't know how far into my mind he could hear.

Xox-Edward's POV-xox

I was lucky enough not to have Gym thanks to Jasper. He knew nobody in the school was in the mood, so he decided to have a little fun with emotions and caused four of the coached to get a panic attack. I was sitting on the green bleachers that thickly lined the gym's sides. I was bored, tired, depressed. To try and ignore my depression- though I always failed- I listened to thoughts. Most were about other students, good, just, hate, jealousy, all school related things, and it didn't interest me. I focused in on the one mind belonging to the girl that had been with my heartbreak's great-granddaughter. She had her I-pod on and was listening intently to the lyrics, either bored, trying to memorize them, keeping her mind from herself, of purposefully keeping her mind from me.

All that repeated were the lyrics, even humans skipped, sidetracked or otherwise faltered in doing this, but it was perfect. The lyrics note for note, and yet she looked like she was so deep in thought. Was she depressed about something of her own? What was she really thinking? She had to be thinking something, allowing her mind to wander places she'd been to before. I sighed and continued to concentrate further past the shallow parts of all minds, into her unconscious self. It was locked, frustrating me to no end. Most humans had a subconscious worry or thought, barely hearable when I concentrated, but hers was so silent it was almost vampire like!

Impossible though, her heart was beating, she smelled human, and she acted human enough. So why was she so different, almost mixed.

Xox

Will Edward discover her secret? Has he developed some kind of crush on our OC? Will Mika get the chance to punch Edward??? Review and find out!

Green Button of joy: please press me!


	4. Like calming waves

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

Xox-Bella's POV-xox

Geometry was like the twenty something times I'd taken it already- boring and annoying. I tried to do what Mika taught me to do, picture. She had a talent she'd developed, picturing; it was something memories helped with, which was why she did it so well. She'd take a scene and mentally put its description into words for herself, repeating them back to help her. I could see the large things, but she could picture every detail. If she'd gone to a beach in her picture, you could hear the waves in her voice as she described it to you, you could see the pebbles you tossed into the water, the ripples the waves left as they danced along the sand.

_The rush of water welcomed me first as the pond on top of the hill faded in. Cool, smooth rocks lined the edge with two openings. Two twin streams flowed down to the bottom of the hill, filling into the pond below. Between these twin streams were rocks with flat tops, perfect for sitting. The grass edged to the water, leaving a green blanket over the dusty dirt that was once so lifeless. The trees covered above, allowing soft rays of sunlight to slip through. Fish swam harmlessly along the bottom of the pond, swirling in circles, mesmerizing the waves around them into a elegant dance. I sat down on a flat rock and listened to the soft shushing of the river, allowing natural waves of calm to sweep me in. The air was cool and soft, not brittle and hot, or biting and freezing. I looked upward, watching at the sunlight danced above my head, casting lighter shades of green on the leaved._

I was pulled from this picture by the bell, signaling our fifteen minute break. I picked up my bags and walked out and down the hall to my locker to leave my books. I had noticed the small pixie like girl from this morning. She walked past me, a soft smile on her face like she knew me. She was obviously vampire, and vegetarian at that. She must be a Cullen then. I tried to smile politely back at her as I shoved Geometry I and my English Literature 9 textbooks into the small locker and walked off, hoping to find a place to sit in silence.

I had History next, American History of all things. I'd lived through almost half of this country's history and I knew World War I and II with exceptional detail, not to mention all the others America had managed to get involved in. It was a miracle we were still standing.

I sighed to myself and leaned up against the door as I waited quietly for a new torment to begin. I hated waiting; it gave me far too much time to think. My mind drifted to flashbacks of those nine words of utter pain, pain that made me wish my existence had ended when Victoria found me. This was pain that made me break into tears, painful, burning tears. I waited for my need to run to the nurse, to say I had fallen sick, that I was too ill to stand. I could get Mika to bring me home. No, she would worry.

I sighed to myself again, trying to focus on the faces as they past me. Some faces looked a little familiar to me. One was Tom Newton, John Newton's Great-grandson; he looked similar, blond hair, blue eyes, golden retriever-like attitude. I bet his brother was worse. I'd seen Mike Newton, his older brother, and Mike was almost stalker creepy when he saw me.

_I walked into the grocery store for some food for the week. It all seemed the same until I ran in a man. He had spiky blond hair, mid-blue eyes, matured angular jaw. In that flash second I saw who must have been his Great-grandfather John Newton. He looked at me blankly for a second after I had recovered. In that second I was instantly feeling awkward. He smiled as he looked me up and down._

"_I'm Mike, what's your name?" he asked._

"_Bella" I said clearly._

"_Well Bella, Forks can get pretty boring, if you're ever in need of some real fun, call me, okay?" he said, handing me a piece of paper from his pocket, containing what I assume was his phone number._

"_No thanks, I start ninth grade next year with my sister, I'll be too busy studying" I told him._

_He was a college student I believe, WU according to his sweatshirt. His face fell. I looked as old as I technically was- eighteen- but I was trying to pass for fourteen, almost fifteen. He looked me over one last time and said._

"_Well, every girl needs a break, call me when you're in need" he said, handing me the paper again._

_I took it this time, grabbed what left I needed and checked out. Once out of the tiny store, I took out the piece of paper and was about to tear it up, when I thought- Why not mess with the pervert! I ran home and made flyers with Mika saying that some new company offered free walkers and canes to the first hundred callers. For the number we posted Mike's number and hung them all up in retirement homes all over the Olympic area._

I laughed at the thought and wondered how pissed he was so far. I glanced around and saw _his_ face, but tried to ignore the hurt and the pain. The bell rang and Mr. Kemp opened the door for us, allowing us in. I trudged to a random seat in the back and sat down, looking at nothing in particular. Something caught my eye, _him_. _He_ looked at me for a moment or two, shook his head and sat down in the front row, straight ahead of me. I pulled out Withering Heights and began to read, trying desperately to drown myself in the words, but my mind stayed surfaced. The lecture must have begun without my noticing because I saw others around me had notes and books out.

I wish I could let my shield down, allow Mika to talk to me, but with _him_ here, I couldn't. _He_ would hear all of the conversation.

"Let's see, Edward Cullen" I winced in pain. "Would you please tell me when the Declaration of Independence was written?"

"July 4th, 1776." _He_ said clearly. His soft velvet voice was slightly coarser than I remember, but it still brought pain to hear it.

"Isabella Demietra" He called for me after glancing down at the list of students. I looked up at the teacher. "What was the Declaration of Independence about?"

"The thirteen colonies felt King George the Third had wronged the in many ways, so they wanted to declare independence, in that document they stated the ways he wronged them" He looked back over at me, his face was almost unreadable, but I saw the pain.

Xox-Edward's POV-xox

I trudged over to American History when I saw _her_ face. Her skin was just as pale, her eyes were that identical warm brown that always made me melt inside. Her lip was slightly fuller, just like _her's_. I looked at her face in disbelief. I looked at her face counting all the identical features that made her perfect. The hair was long, cascading down to her elegant hips in soft lovely curls. I wanted to hold her, have my fingers play carefree in her hair, smell her soft skin and know I was home. Just like _her_. I noticed the slight pain in her eyes. I wanted to tell her I loved her, that I never stopped thinking about her, and that I couldn't even if I wanted to. Just like _her_.

The teacher let us in- Mr. Kemp I believe. I waited a few moments, still stunned, but when I walked in I saw her sitting in the back. I looked at her. Her eyes didn't look at me "dazzled" as _she_ called it. She showed no emotion to my face. This hurt me so deeply that I wanted to cry, to allow tears out just to feel that relief all humans did after a good crying. I sat down in the front row, directly in front of her. The bell must have rung at some point because no Mr. Kemp was giving us a lecture for the beginning of the year test about the beginning of our country's history.

"Let's see, Mr. Cullen" he said, placing his finger on my name on the call sheet. "Would you please tell me when the Declaration of Independence was written?"

"July 4th, 1776" I said clearly.

"Isabella Demietra" I felt a wave of severe pain hit me. ""What was the Declaration of Independence about?"

"The thirteen colonies felt King George the Third had wronged the in many ways, so they wanted to declare independence, in that document they stated the ways he wronged them" Her voice was alto, but beautiful none the less. It sounded like soft calming waves sweeping along the beach, leaving soft ripples in the golden sand. I turned back at her, pain and love echoing clear in me.

Xox

Has Edward figured it out yet? Notice Bella and Mika haven't blushed yet. How would he know who they are? Will they have to let him in on the secret? Review!!!!

(updated a/n: I got chicken pox (the night I started school) and so I'm stuck here for a week, please review this and read some of my other stories, a review would really make my day)


	5. Greatgrandma Bella

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight… *sigh*

Xox-Mika's POV-xox

I'd gone through most classes, English, Gym, Algebra II, Honors Biology, Lunch, American History; all I had left was Art I. I was currently lost, and the class was about to start. I ran through the halls, checking each door number. I had not prevailed. I was just about to give up when I ran into something hard. I looked into those amber eyes and saw the blonde guy from before. He looked at me apologetically than curiously again.

"I'm sorry" I said and I scrambled for my bag a few feet off. I looked up and saw a hand outstretched.

"Sorry, it was my fault. You seem lost, what's your next class?" he asked. I took his hand and replied.

"Art I" His face was almost happy.

"My brother Edward has that class" I felt of personal hate echo in me, followed by the unwilled calm from where ever. "It's just down the hall that way" he said.

"Thank you" I told him as I ran off to my next class.

The art related rooms were on the second floor, along with band and chorus, followed by many other chosen electives. I walked in to see the old science lab tables placed into individual rows, two stools at each. I glanced at all the full tables, except one. That jerk had just sat down and glanced at me, and annoyed look on his stupid pale face. Cue internal growl. I sat down and placed my bag on the desk, pulling out a Withering Heights, though I despised reading it, Bella wanted me to.

He eyed the book, slight hurt in his eyes. I ignored him happily and began reading. At some point I assume the teacher walked in and begun the usual classroom procedures/course expectations/homework assignments/projects/misc. and useless things you needed to know lecture. I drowned out all voice, kept out all memories, leaving just my hearable thoughts. Even those I left drowned out in the words read by the meaningless, valueless, selfish characters that made this book so stinking enjoyable to Bella. I would never understand why she constantly repeated reading this book.

_I'll never understand why great-grandma Bella read this to me so many times, I still don't find the characters likable_, I thought, just for Edward.

He flinched a little but tried to ignore me. I continued my readings. Sometime later the bell must have rang because I felt a tap on my shoulder. I glanced up to see Edward looking at me almost concerned.

"Class is over. That book must be good for you to be so unobservant" he said.

"I guess, my great-grandma used to read it to me all the time" I told him. I watched him flinch.

"She even knew a guy named Edward. How odd" I said, placing the book in my bag and walking off.

I made it to the front of the school, where Bella was. She was currently gorged in her book, so I waited for her to notice me. Eventually she looked around and her eyes rested on me, narrowing.

"Why didn't you pull me from my book?" She asked, her brow cocked.

"Trying to digest my excruciatingly annoying class with that jerk" I told her. Her eyes widened to the size of saucers.

"You have a second class with him?" she asked.

"Yes and with your luck you have Biology with him" I told her. She hung her head downward. "You do, don't you?"

Nod. I sighed and wrapped my arm around her shoulder, leading her away to head home. We took our time, walking at a rather slow human pace. We talked about classes, stupid students, and that sort of thing when we got home. When we got home I walked to the fruit basket and pulled out a sweet plum. Sinking my teeth, they ripped through the delicate and fragile skin that lined the plum's surface, the soft yet intoxication taste of the plum tickled my taste buds, taunting them for more. I gave in, taking a full bite and chewing. The moisture quenched all thirst it's taunting had left in my dry throat. I swallowed, allowing the last of the sweet warms to warm itself along the insides of my throat, leaving it satisfied with the warm taste. I took another bite, repeating this until Bella interrupted me.

"Enjoying it?" she asked.

I parted my lips from the plum that inebriated my senses and spoke. "Yes, thank you for buying me this"

"You're welcome, I'm gonna go read, maybe hunt" she said.

I nodded, knowing Bella did like the taste of animal blood, but was never tempted in the least bit. I finished my plum and disposed of the core, which, to my dismay, was uneatable. I walked into my room and turned on some music, and sat down on the bed. The music seemed to dance in the air, notes from a page flowing effortlessly through the quiet and calm air, visible only to myself. I sighed in contentment and drifted off into a state of indifference.

_I was walking in some forest, most likely on a mountain, because the air felt thinner, but still breathable. The snow had recently fallen, leaving a cool, white blanket across the forest ground. My feet made soft crunching sounds as the ice compacted together, leaving a visible footprint behind. I walked past the trees into a clearing, the edge of a cliff of all things. I walked along the snow covered stone ground, my fingers grazing the surface of the rock beside me. I looked over and saw a myriad of trees, the horizon lined by neighboring mountains, all covered in fresh, undisturbed snow. I looked up as soft flakes of ice began to circle in the wind, landing here and there with utter grace. I crossed my eyes as one landed on the tip of my nose. Happy, I found a place to rest as the rest of the sow fell, leaving a thin layer of powder over my shoulders and head. I released a giggle and sighed in content._

**Xox**

**Okay, so is everyone liking Mika? Are you all liking the descriptions? Review to tell me!!!**

Story Updates...

Code Lyoko-

Story of eight- chapter two has been finished

Confessions- I have stopped work on the comedy for now, but when I have finished some of the stories- don't see that happening honestly- then maybe I will continue, but I want to work on much more serious writing

Star Wars-

Saved me- I'm working through some major plot twist, so, if you're a fan, read it, I'm thinking over rewriting a chapter at a time, not sure when I'll start though

Twilight-

Saga- going strong, but I have writer's block, so it's on pause while I work on others

Don't Forget- I have it finished, it's just a matter of posting, and yes, there may be a sequel when things clear up


End file.
